


Malcolm Bright Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Reader-Insert Collection [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: Reader-Insert Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Imagine Malcolm Bright being impressed with your knowledge of psychology.

You study the information on the board, worrying your lower lip unconsciously as you try to make the pieces fit together.

“I thought it seemed right up your alley,” Gil says softly from his spot next to you.

You nod. “It is. My instincts, which are usually correct, are telling me that you’re dealing with an addictive personality.”

“Addictive?” Malcolm Bright pipes up behind you.

You’ve been trying to keep his anxious energy at bay all morning. He’s almost manically excited, but also obviously mistrustful. You get the feeling that he’s testing you.

His next words prove it, because you know that he knows better. “But there are no drugs involved. There’s no sexual element.”

He watches you, creeping forward slowly as you answer. “You can be addicted to anything,” you point out. “It just has to create the appropriate reaction in your brain. If you know that’s what provides the stimulation you crave, you’ll find it.”

Now Malcolm surges forward. He stands right in front of you, his big eyes wide. You swallow, wanting to shrink back from his rapt attention, but not allowing yourself to.

“Are you a profiler?” he asks, those eyes shining.

It’s easy to see what he’s addicted to. The rush of the case must get his blood pumping more than anything else can.

You shake your head. “I took a few seminars, but I’m not technically a profiler, no.”

“Fascinating,” he murmurs.

Gil chuckles. “Why don’t I leave you two alone to work on this? I’ll even spring for lunch.”

You shoot him a look. He didn’t need you at all. He basically set you up on a blind date.

You’ve been alone for a while now. Walled off. Someone like Malcolm, damaged but with an enormous surplus of frenetic energy, is just what you need to get out of it. Which is exactly why you’ve been trying to avoid him this entire time.

“I’ll get lunch, Gil,” Malcolm interrupts. “There’s a fantastic Vietnamese restaurant that delivers nearby. Do you like pho?”

Finally, you smile. “I do, Malcolm.”

“My treat, then. We’ll have this case solved in no time.”

You probably will. And maybe you’ll just have to stick around to see what happens next.


	2. Imagine Malcolm Bright’s new last name coming from your marriage.

Malcolm comes up behind you, kissing your shoulder and hugging you tightly. “Can I talk to you about something?” he asks quietly.

“Of course, Malcolm. You know you can talk to me about anything,” you assure him.

He nods slowly and takes a deep breath. “I… want to change my last name. When we get married. I’d like to take yours.”

Under normal circumstances, it might seem like a strange request. It was hardly customary for the man to change his last name, after all. But, considering Malcolm’s family history, you weren’t surprised at all.

“Of course you can take mine, Malcolm. I think that’s a wonderful idea. Malcolm Bright. It suits you.”

He beams at you. “I think so.” He bites his lip. “Your father won’t be upset?”

You laugh lightly. Your father is quite traditional, but in this case, you think you’ll get away with it. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll make an inappropriate joke, like he always does, but deep down, he’ll be thrilled. Since I didn’t turn out to be the son he’d so desperately hoped for.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Malcolm teases, turning you in his arms so he can kiss you deeply.

It’s rather scandalous on your wedding day when you’re announced as Mr. and Mrs. Bright. There’s even an article in the paper about it, thanks to your father’s business reputation.

But Malcolm seems as though an enormous weight has been lifted from his shoulders, and that is worth any amount of scandal you might have to deal with.


End file.
